And Then There Were Three
by monkeyface52
Summary: It’s hard to like just one of you. I’m mad about you both, you know. You’re like two parts of the same person." Fred/Angelina/George the night before their departure. Rated 'T' for some intense snogging.


**A/N: So, if writers can be OOC, this is WAAAAY OOC for me. It's not meant to be steamy or gross, but more sensual and kind of heart breaking. There's no sex and no twincest, so don't freak out. It's just…well, read it and tell me what you think. **

**Rated T for some pretty intense snogging.**

**Spoilers: OotP**

**Disclaimer: The twins and Angelina aren't mine, though I think about them everyday. **

It felt more like a wake than a party. Their friend group, reeling from the announcement that Fred and George would be leaving Hogwarts, stood shocked, stunned, and silent.

"Not exactly what we had in mind for our going away party," Fred mumbled, glancing around at the sad faces of their friends.

"Help us out, Lee," George said. Lee dashed off to their room, only to return with a few bottles of contraband firewhisky.

Finally, people began to smile. Fred, George, and Lee along with Angelina, Alicia, and Katie drank and laughed, reminiscing and having one last hurrah together. As the night wore on, their party got a bit too loud and, not out of fear of getting caught but out of respect for the Weasleys wanting a grand exit the following day, they moved their party outside.

The night was cool, but nothing could touch them as they ran around, stumbling, being silly and being friends. If Umbridge caught them, it wouldn't matter. This night was theirs and they weren't going to let her or anyone else take anything else from them.

Around midnight, Katie grew anxious about being out so late and Alicia was growing bored. Lee offered to take the two back, glad to play the hero. The other three, not wanting the night to end, decided to stay out.

"Let's go for a dip," Fred suggested, walking backwards toward the lake.

"Yes, just us and the squid. Sounds lovely," Angelina replied, rolling her eyes. Still slightly dizzy from the firewhisky, the act made her stumble, bumping into George.

"Never took you for a chicken, Angelina," George said with a laugh, helping her walk straight again.

She narrowed her eyes. "Nobody calls me chicken."

Fred and George exchanged a triumphant smile.

"Prove it," they said simultaneously in typical Weasley fashion, taking off at a run. Angelina pushed herself to catch up with them.

At the lake's edge, the twins were stripping off their robes and kicking off their trainers. Whether the firewhisky made her extremely brave or extremely stupid, she wasn't sure. But, without a second thought, Angelina removed her robes as well, taking off her clothes till she was only in her bra and underwear.

She glanced over at the bare-chested twins, who were gaping at her, wide eyed. Very intentionally, she stood tall, slowly pulling her braids back into a pony-tail, watching them watch her.

"Come on, then," she finally said with a smile, then sucked in a deep breath and plunged into the water.

"Bloody hell," Fred whispered, staring at the spot where Angelina had disappeared under the water.

George could only manage a shake of his head.

They swam and played in the freezing water until Angelina was chattering and the twin's skin turned blue. Climbing out of the water – which took more time than it should have since they were all a bit tipsy and kept pulling each other back in – they threw their robes back on and stumbled back toward the castle.

As usual, Angelina was hunched between the two of them. They were close, trying to warm themselves up, but then one of them would trip and they'd all begin laughing and then one, two, or all three of them would fall.

"I think we need somewhere to sober up," Angelina giggled when they reached the castle.

"I agree," Fred nodded.

"Come on," George whispered loudly. Sneaking back into the building, they wound through hallways and staircases, by the grace of Merlin not getting caught since they couldn't stop giggling and stumbling.

Finally, they reached a familiar wall.

"We need some place to sober up," George said, causing the other two to giggle. It took about five minutes for them to concentrate hard enough and the Room of Requirement to let them in.

Looking much like the Gryffindor common room, the three friends poured in and landed right in front of the fire, laughing at everything and nothing.

Fred and George each sat on the floor on opposite sides of the fireplace. Angelina went to Fred, sitting beside him and laying her head on her chest. After a moment, she stretched out her feet so they were on George's lap.

Fred's hand began playing with her braids and Angelina closed her eyes, listening to his heart beat. They sat in silence for a few minutes before George spoke.

"I've always fancied you, Angelina."

Her eyes shot open and she looked over at George to make sure it was him who had spoken. There was a serious look in his eyes, but a slight smile on his face. Fred's hand froze.

"Really?" she asked, surprised.

He shrugged.

"What are you getting at, George?" Fred asked, his voice sounding not too friendly.

"Come off it, Fred. We're leaving tomorrow. I just…," here, he looked down. "I just wanted you to know."

Angelina smiled slightly, pulling her head off of Fred's chest.

"Wow, George. I had no—"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Fred asked his brother, sitting up as well.

"How could you _not_ know, Fred?" George retorted, throwing his hands up in the air. "When have we _not_ liked the same thing, huh? Why do you think I always pretended to be asleep when you would go on your rants about how great she is? Why do you think I avoided you like the plague at the Yule Ball?"

"You could have said something!"

"What would I have said?"

"I dunno."

"I'm mad about your girlfriend, Fred. Yeah, that would have come off real well."

"Better than you keeping a bloody secret from me! We never keep secrets!"

"Hey!" Angelina shouted over the two of them. The stopped and started at her, blinking as though just remembering that she were there. Once she was certain she had their attention, she turned to Fred. "You're more upset over the fact that he didn't tell you than you are over the fact that your _brother_ likes your _girlfriend_?"

Fred open and closed his mouth like a fish out of water, not able to respond. George threw a hand over his mouth, suppressing a laugh. Angelina began to laugh too and soon, all three of them were in stitches.

When they'd finally calmed down, Angelina turned her eyes to George. "You know, I've always fancied you too, George."

The smile on George's face was only matched by the shock on Fred's as he pulled away from her again. "What! All this time, you've been whishing it was _him_?"

Angelina rolled her eyes and slapped Fred playfully on the chest. "Don't be so dramatic Fred. Think about it. How could I _not_ fancy your brother as well?" Fred and George both looked confused at this, so she continued. "I know you are different people but, let's face it, it's not by much. You're nearly grown men, yet you still dress alike – and I'm not just talking about school robes. You finish each other's sentences. You're together way more than you're apart. You two are just so much alike – you always have been." She shrugged, looking at George again. "It's hard to like just one of you. I'm mad about you both, you know. You're like two parts of the same person."

Fred and George were staring at her, taking in all she had said.

"But why did you pick me, then?" Fred asked quietly.

Angelina turned to him with a smile, pecking him on the cheek. "Because _you_ picked _me_ first."

"Soddy Yule Ball," George mumbled, crossing his arms.

Fred smiled and Angelina leaned her head back on his chest.

"At least you ended up with the better kisser," Fred mumbled, pressing his lips into her hair.

Angelina laughed, but George sat back up, indignant.

"What? Been kissing yourself now? How would you know?"

"It's a fact, brother."

"Nobody has kissed us both, so there's no way to tell."

Fred thought for a minute, then looked down at Angelina. "Right, then. Go give him a kiss, Angelina."

Angelina sat up, looking at Fred like he was crazy. "Are you joking?"

George's face was a mixture of apprehension and excitement.

"No. You be the judge. I'm sure you won't mind kissing him, seeing as to how you fancy him and all."

"Fred—"

"What? Afraid it will be ghastly?'

"Or amazing," George piped in, smiling now.

Angelina looked over at him and bit her lip, trying not to smile as well. Slowly, she crawled over to George, leaned in close, and gave him a swift peck on the lips.

The two started booing.

"What was that, Johnson?" Fred moaned.

"I've gotten better kisses from my grandmother," George smirked.

The two began laughing and Angelina, all inhibitions left at the door, leaned forward and pressed her lips hard against George's. He was frozen for a second, then his shoulders slowly relaxed as his arms wrapped around her waist. The kiss deepened as Angelina lifted her hands and began running her fingers through George's hair.

It was amazing. It was so familiar, yet so different. Growing warm, Angelina pressed her body closer to George's as she felt his grip tighten.

"Oi!" Fred shouted suddenly, grabbing Angelina by the shoulders and pulling her back.

George's face was flushed, his hair mussed, and his eyes bright. He and Angelina both had grins on their faces as they stared at each other.

"Wow," Angelina whispered, breathing hard.

Frowning, Fred spun her around and began kissing her. Angelina smiled against his lips, those lips she knew so well. So much like George, Fred's hands snaked around her waist, drawing her closer to him. Angelina's hands ran to his head, where she played with the little curls right by his neck. His hands began rubbing her back and Angelina shivered.

Out of the blue, George was back, his lips on hers before she'd barely had time to take them from Fred's. If his kiss was intense before, this one was down right passionate. She felt like she melted into him.

While she was still kissing George, Fred's hands came from behind and wrapped back around her waist. He started kissing her neck, which caused her to moan, which in turn caused George to deepen his kiss. Angelina needing a breath pulled away from George's lips, only to be captured up instantly by Fred's. George, undeterred, began trailing kisses from her throat to her ear.

It was like a passionate, erotic dance as Fred and George competed to be the best and Angelina enjoyed being the prize. Fred's kisses. George's hands. Fred's breath in her ear. George's lips on her skin. Arms, legs, lips intertwining, Angelina knew it should feel wrong, but it felt so right. It was never supposed to be just Fred. It was never supposed to be just George. They were Fred and George, George and Fred. She loved them equally, as though they were one.

At one point, she nearly started giggling (as firewhisky has the nasty habit of making you giggle at inopportune moments) when she thought about what might happen if one of the twin's groping hands found the wrong person. But, as always, they seemed to be on the same wavelength and never came close to touching each other. Only Angelina.

As their position changed and they were lying on the floor, Angelina felt her heart speed up as their breathing came faster. She couldn't tell who was who and she didn't care. Her hands grabbing at robes, hair, and skin. One would whisper in her name in her ear, the other in her neck, and both sent chills up her spine. The touches became harder, the kisses more desperate. This was it. This was the last time. They were leaving. They were leaving her.

Unexpectedly, tears began to roll down her face. Fred and George noticed at the same time and both stopped, looking into her face.

"Angelina?" Fred asked.

"Are you crying?" George said, wiping at a tear on her dark face.

Angelina sat up, burring her face in her hands as sobs racked her body and she tried to straighten her robes.

"Blimey, we're sorry," Fred gasped, reaching an arm around her.

"We got carried away," George panted, taking her hand and rubbing it with his thumb as he held it close.

But Angelina just kept crying, unable to stop.

"You git! What were you thinking?" George hissed to Fred.

"Me? She's _my_ girlfriend!"

"But I was kissing her first!"

"No, you weren't. I—"

"You're leaving!" Angelina cried, shutting them both up. She turned red, tear filled eyes first to Fred. "You're leaving me." She looked to George. "Both of you." Closing her eyes, she cradled her face in her hands once more. "I-I just don't know what I'm going to do without you."

Nobody said anything for a moment, hearts heavy with disappointment and longing. Finally, Fred pulled her close, laying her head on his chest once more and putting his head on hers. "We'll always be together, Angelina. We'll find a way."

"You don't know that."

George laid his head on her back, pressing his lips to her neck. "Course we do," he spoke into her dark skin.

Angelina closed her eyes again, wishing they didn't have to go. "Which one of you?"

She could hear them smile – a sound that had become as familiar as her own heart beat.

"Both of us," they said at the same time.

"You can't have Fred without George," George said.

"And you can't have George without Fred."

"Always?"

"Always," they chimed together.

**End Note: A little tragic, seeing as to how we all know it ends. Please review!**


End file.
